herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Nex
Julius Nex, also known as "The Tech-Head", is a rookie member of the Hero Factory. Biography ''Ordeal of Fire'' Julius Nex was recently created in the Assembly Tower as one of the first two Heroes built around the new construction system. The other Hero created was Nathan Evo, and both were unveiled by Mr. Makuro during a press conference announcing the Upgrade. After showing off his skills, Nex chatted with several reporters and invited them to friend him on HeroBook. When the Alpha Team was upgraded and sent back to Tanker Station 22, Nathaniel Zib sent Nex and Evo as reinforcements for battle. Nex noticed that Breez and Furno had their weapons fused and managed to separate them. He and Evo were also able to save Nitroblast from falling off a ledge, and cuffed the villain. When the Fire Lord attempted to absorb the largest fuel deposit, Nex pitched in on the assault, until a Hero Craft rammed itself into Fire Lord, severing him of his absorption hand and giving Stormer the chance to defeat him. They all discovered that it was Surge who managed to defeat the Fire Lord, and all of the Heroes later returned to the Hero Factory to oversee Surge's upgrade. Nex was later present at a ceremony honoring Surge's bravery. ''Savage Planet'' Nex, along with other members of the Alpha Team, received a distress call from Alodus Witch on the jungle planet of Quatros. A report from Rookie Hero Rocka, however, indicated that the planet had become unstable and that all wildlife would attack everything in sight. In an effort to adapt to the environment, the Alpha Team was given an upgrade to new animal armor, with Nex gaining the abilities of a tiger. Arriving on Quatros, Nex managed to get a fix on Rocka. When they located him, the Heroes discovered that Professor Witch had been turned into Witch Doctor after being exposed to the Quaza from a mysterious skull. The Heroes then came into opposition with corrupted wildlife sent by Witch Doctor and started to battle them. Personality Nex is described as dependable and fearless. Enthusiastic and highly skilled in the nuances of his brand new armor, Nex is a truly amazing Hero with exceptional flexibility and hyperactive senses. He likes to communicate on social websites via his ability to interface with nearly any system. Appearance Nex initially bore orange and white armor, while his eyes and Hero Core were colored green. His helmet was also equipped with small tools and headgear that helped him see. In Nex’s 3.0 form, he bears orange and silver armor, and retains his green eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a Saber-Toothed Cat, as a sign of his new powers. Weapons Julius Nex originally carried a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, his of which was armed with cutting blades, pneumatic pincers, and an increase in ice power. Nex now possesses a Double-Bladed Tiger Claw, which is attached to his forearm and allows him to slice through thick vegetation. Set Information Julius Nex was released in January 2011 as one of the six Hero Factory canister sets. The set was sold under the name “Nex 2.0” (in conjunction with the other "2.0" sets in the wave). His product number was 2068 and contained 31 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. His parts could be combined with Surge 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. Nex was re-released in August 2011 as one of the six canister sets in that wave. The set was sold under the name “Nex 3.0” (in conjunction with the other "3.0" sets in the wave). His product number was 2144 and contained 29 pieces, including a translucent green armor piece printed with the name "Nex 3.0" and a tiger pattern. His parts could be combined with Stringer 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. Quotes Trivia *Nex is voiced by Jason Canning in Ordeal of Fire. *Due to the Nex prototype having had the name Evo and vice versa, both characters were mixed up in different media and appeared with reversed character traits. See Also *Gallery:Julius Nex Appearances *''Ordeal of Fire'' (First Appearance) *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Savage Planet External Links *Nex 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Nex 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2011